It's all in the innuendos
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Innuendos are tricky, they give a totally benign sentence a totally different meaning, which has a result of leaving Danny completly confuse but so very excited.


_**That thing have been on my usb key for who knows how long, finally finished it. hope it's good if not oh well i tried! Review with kindness please! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surfbort<strong>_

"Danno! Did you see that?" Questioned Grace full of excitement.

"Yeah I did monkey!" Danny answered, eyes shining with pride.

"It was the biggest wave I've ever surfed!" Grace let out with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I think it must've been at least 12 feet tall!" Danny gave back raising his arm.

"And she rode it like a pro!" Kono chimed in with satisfaction.

"I did?!" Grace perused with joy.

"Of course you did monkey, a professional is telling you so!" Danny said ruffling her wet hair.

"Yeah you did!" Kono agreed.

"Maybe you could teach Danno, maybe he could be as good as us too?!" Grace finished with a grin.

"Ha… no Grace! I'm good living in your shadows!" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm with your dad on this. He'll surely find a way to drown while practicing on the beach." Kono gave, mocking Danny.

"Ha, Ha very funny." He let out dryly.

"Danno can I go pick some seashell by the shore?"

"Yeah sure, don't go too far." He agreed.

"She really got good" Kono offered as they watched her run off.

"All thanks to you!" He complimented her.

"You know, I could always give you private lessons. Don't know if you've noticed but I'm a pretty good teacher." Kono offered smirking at him.

"Oh there's no doubt about your skills, but I do not think that you can teach me to how to ride!" Danny uttered bringing up both of his hands in a defensive manner.

"Oh I can definitively teach you how to ride!" She let out raising her eyebrow and biting her lower lip.

"Huh… wha…" He spluttered confused.

"Think about it" She said wiggling both of her eyebrows. "I'm going to join Grace." She gave already making her way towards his daughter, only looking behind her once giving him a smirk.

_**Motorcycle**_

Danny and Steve were standing at the scene of the crime, with the company of one of the officer who was giving them the little information the police department had. They both were taking a look at the evidence left on the scene when they heard the familiar mechanic purr. Danny raised his head to lay eyes on his other two partners approaching on Chin's motorbike, but he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off Kono. He knew that it was a messed up thought to have but he couldn't help but wish he was the one she had her arms wrapped tight around instead of her cousin, and to have her body pressed tight against his own. He bowed down his head in the hopes of putting his concentration on a more crucial matter, but it didn't last long as he heard Steve call out for them.

He rose his head as the same moment as she dismounted the bike. Danny couldn't tear away his eyes from the movement of her leg as it swung over the motorbike, which only worsen his predicament.

"So this line of work wasn't dangerous enough, you had to put her on this death machine?" He told them as they draw near, the best defense is offense or so they say. Well anything that could keep his head clear.

But she came back with an even more aggressive attack, as a bright smile graced her features "I'm a grown woman, I make my own choices. And there are plenty different ways for me to get my adrenaline fix" she said starring straight into his eyes.

"Now Danny, you know that I would never intentionally put my cuz's life in danger, anyway I would rather she ride with me than with some dirty biker." Chin gave back not paying attention to her declaration.

That image of her riding with some dirt bag did not please him "Huh, perhaps. But still can't she get all the adrenaline she needs by working with psycho G.I Joe over here?" He said flinging his arm in Steve's direction.

"Wow Danny, you'll find a ways to insult me any chance you get even in conversation that doesn't even involve me!" McGarrett responded with a slight miffed tone.

"Well I do not believe that I insulted you, when in reality what I just said is pretty factual. You are a psycho on the path of war and every day with you is an opportunity to reflect on my life and the horrible decisions that I've made." Williams finished while swaying his hand over Steve, who only had a look of disbelief on his feature.

"Well not to interrupt your fascinating debate, but maybe we should concentrate on the murder here?" Chin offered with a snicker.

"Yeah he's right, anyway I think I'm done with you for the day." Steve said before walking away with Chin on his trail.

"Wow that is new! Tell me how you are going to survive this day without me?" Danny offered to his retrieving back, while Kono stepped in front of him.

"By the way, these are not the only ways I get my adrenaline fix, maybe I can show you one day or night, whichever." She whispered in his ear before walking away toward her partners, leaving a stunned Danny in her trails.

_**Roller-coaster **_

"I will never understand you people! What is so appealing to willingly putting yourself in a death trap?!" Danny exclaimed, leaning onto the railing on his right.

"C'mon Danny it'll be fun." Chin offered trying to encourage his friend.

"You know what would be fun? Being there to see my daughter grow up!" Williams gave back, raising his head, a look of disbelieve covering his features.

"Danno what could possibly happen that would be so terrible?" Steve questioned him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know? I could not be attached properly and just fly off and break every bone in my body that is if I don't die in a painful death or I could be decapitated getting to close to the railings! The possibilities are endless!" He answered with a slight tone of panic in his voice, arms in the air.

"You are so dramatic Danny!" Steve exclaimed stepping forward as they were next in line. Chin did the same and stood next to McGarrett but not before laughing at Williams.

Kono placed a hand on his shoulder "If you were to break every bone of your body I would take care of you!" She mockingly offered.

Danny let out a sigh "Well that is comforting to know before putting my life in danger. Will there be a nurse outfit?" He jokingly asked.

Kono stepped closer to him "If you'd like, but I wasn't thinking about any particular outfit to be honest" She gave back before joining the guys.

"What?" Danny murmured to himself.

_**Mechanic Bull**_

The entire team plus Komekona and his cousin were at the local bar to unwind after a hard week of work. Tonight the bar had a western theme and they even brought in a mechanical bull. And for some great reasons that he would silently thank, Kono decided to wear daisy duke short and a plaid shirt tied in the front with a couple of buttons left unbuttoned and cowboy hat to top it off. Danny was trying his hardest not to stare but it was proving to be a difficult feat. And to make matter worse, she decided that she wanted to have a try on the bull.

So there they were cheering her on as the bull was bucking trying to eject her from its back. Danny tried very, very hard (if anyone asked) to not let his eyes linger over inch of expose skin and to not let his mind wander as he caught the way her hips would rotate to match the rhythm of the bull. Williams took a swig of his beer trying to keep cool. And by some grace of a higher power she finally was ejected off the mechanical animal. They all continued their cheering as she made her way toward them.

"That was great cousin!" Chin congratulated her and everyone agreed with a little cheer.

"Thanks" Kono said, lifting her hat off her head and putting it back.

"Maybe I should go next, to show how the professionals really do it!" Komekona declared excitedly.

"Huh, don't you think victory would be too easy, let the novices go at it first. You wouldn't want to break their spirit before they even tried!" McGarrett tried.

"You're right. Wouldn't want them to be insecure after my performance!" Komekona answered.

"Then another round then!" Grover quickly added and led the group toward the bar.

"Maybe you could be next to have a try!" Kono encouraged Danny.

"Oh no, not me! Especially after your demonstration, it would be totally humiliating to say the truth." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't mind watching that!" She said with a laugh.

"My pain is always entertaining to you people!" He said dropping his head.

"Ha, I think you're selling yourself short. I bet you are better at mounting than you think." She gave holding his gaze.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked back feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean, Kono." He replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Ok." She started, taking a step closer to him, her breast barely brushing his torso. "But the real question is, do you want me to stop?" She finished, her voice sultry.

Danny looked down at her open shirt, clearing his throat as he brought his gaze to hers before trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. "What is it you want from me Kono?" He asked her, working hard at restraining himself from doing what he wanted to do.

"I thought I was clear on that, but I can be a bit more obvious if you want." There was no distance left in between them as she pressed herself against him, gaze strong. "I want to mount and ride you in all the possible way." She flourished her declaration a seducing flirty smirk.

Danny took a deep breath. "And when would that happen?"

"Tonight, my place."

"All right, ok. Let's ride." Giving her a smirk of his own.


End file.
